The Dead Don't Listen to Music
by StoneSentinel
Summary: This is a short one chapter story were the cast of MyMusic must face a Zombie Apocalypse. If people like it I'll do more! Enjoy! 8/24/13: Minor shipping. Scene/Original Character.
1. Chapter 1

The thing on the ground snarled loudly.

"Shut up Intern 2..." Indie choked out, almost whispering.

The hammer fell, the air vibrated suddenly, and Scene burst into tears.

Indie, still stifling sobs of his own, holstered his sidearm. The .40 caliber gunshot of his Glock had set an final air of pained silence over the four people standing there. He reached down to close Intern 2's eyes. With this last act he released the flood of sobs that had been building up this whole time.

Scene rushed over to him and fit into his arm. They stood there, hugging and sobbing over the discovery of their fallen comrade. Idol was simply standing by Intern 2's body, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. But she had to keep strong. This wasn't a world for cryers.

"We.. We can't leave him.." Scene choked out.

"Of course we can't." Indie said. "We'll bury him in the yard."

"I'll carry him." SloMo said.

"NO!" Indie insisted. he was my intern... I treated him the worst." Indie's voice carried a finality even a metalhead like SloMo didn't screw with.

SloMo was the newest member of the MyMusic gang. He had been hired as an intern at MyMusic two weeks before the Zeds came, and gained his name from his love of slow metal. He wore a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, as well as an ACU combat jacket, as well as Desert combat boots, and his signature, hard-knuckle gloves with the fingers cut off.

"All right then." SloMo said as he unslung his M16A4. "Lets go."

Scene ran from Indie's arms to SloMo's. He put one arm around her as they all walked on home.

* * *

SloMo opened the door to their house. Scene ran straight to the couch to begin a fresh bout of crying. Techno and Dubstep immediately ran to her side to comfort her. Tina, obviously worried by Indie and Idol"s absence, stood immediately. SloMo nodded to the window, indicating that Indie and Idol were only out in the yard. Tina ran out to talk to them.

Rayna entered from the kitchen.

"What's up?" she asked.

Techno and Dubstep listened in as well, since Scene was crying too much to tell them anything. Her face was buried in Dubstep's jacket, and Techno patted her shoulder to try to calm her.

"We found... Intern 2." SloMo sighed. "He didn't make it... Indie... put him down."

Rayna collapsed on the couch as well, and Techno and Dubstep were too shocked for words, (A rare thing for them.)

"Freaking Zeds..." Techno whispered.

Zed was their word for zombie. Apparently the word "Zombie" was "too mainstream" for Indie, so as a result of Indie's hipsterness, and a random Canadian joke, they ended up calling them Zeds.

SloMo paced through the sea of cots, containers, food, and ammunition to the memorial wall. On the wall hung pictures of every one they had lost. Two pictures hung on the wall, One of Metal, who had died to save the group by leading an entire herd after himself. He had been Metal to the end.

The other photo was of Hip-Hop. He had been bitten on a medicine run. Two minutes after returning with every supply he could find, he hugged them all goodbye, walked out onto the front porch and shot himself. He never dared to risk the group's safety.

SloMo taped a picture of Intern 2 and his flowchart to the wall, smiling at the hilarity of the memory.

"Bmmbm wubadub bzzbzz wub"

"Yeah Dubstep," Techno replied. "Gone but _never _forgotten..."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since the Zeds came. Half of that time, the gang had spent cooped up in a small, two person house. There was only two bedrooms, and they had only one extra cot. In the beginning, they had decided that the women would get the bedrooms. Tina and Rayna had the largest bedroom, and Idol had sacrificed, and given Scene the second bedroom.

Idol was given the cot, and originally, Indie had the second cot, but it broke, so Indie took the recliner in the living room. Not the most comfortable sleeping position, but he managed. Techno and Dubstep took the couch bed, and SloMo took a spot on the floor next to Idol.

It wasn't much, but it was home, and it was the middle of summer. The Zeds were becoming more active in the hot climate. The MyMusic gang couldn't go two days without a herd passing through, and while they had plenty of food, things were getting a little crazy...

* * *

Drama plagued the halls of, _"la casa de mi musica." _It wasn't even normal drama, it was like, highschool drama.

It all started on a quiet day at the house. T&D were napping, Indie was in the kitchen reading, Idol was, (supposedly,) taking ammunition inventory, and Scene was with SloMo in the basement, watching him make weapons.

* * *

The crinkle of tape reached Scene's ears as SloMo finished wrapping the duct tape binding on a high-yield pipe bomb. After placing the bomb in a safe they had embedded in the concrete floor, the tenseness of dealing with explosives passed, and Scene could finally talk again. ("Finally!" the voice in her head sighed.)

"So, how you been dealin'?" SloMo asked.

"To be honest, the cabin fever is worse than the Zeds." She replied, "I think it might be getting to Idol."

"How can you tell?" He asked, concerned.

"She's been singing more, and she has been super "tolerant" of Indie, and... I think she thinks she's on Big Brother..." Scene replied.

"Isn't that normal Idol? And besides, this _is_ Big Brother, but its the awesomer version, with guns! And no cameras!" SloMo exclaimed jokingly.

Scene and SloMo's laughter subsided, and silence fell. A few awkward moments passed before SloMo piped up,

"It would be kinda cool to record it all."

"All what?" Scene asked, puzzled.

"This! The Zeds, and the surviving, and post-apocalyptic life!"

"Why?" Scene asked, laughing at his enthusiasm.

"Because, Norma," He began, calling her by her first name to annoy her for laughing at him, "When this is all over, and when Zeds are just a child's story. I want those children to be able to see the reality in the stories, to watch how we did it. How we survived."

"You think humans can make a comeback?" She asked, as if addressing a tinfoil hatted, Roswell-believing, conspiracy theorist.

"Of course. Why don't you?"

"I don't know," She sighed. "It just doesn't seem possible." He couldn't believe his ears. Scene, the most innocent and optimistic person in the group, accepting _death_!?

"Hey." He stated. "We will survive."

The air in the the room turned to ice. The solemness of his statement swept away all humor in the moment. She leaned in close, and took his hand in hers, as she rolled her chair closer to his. The clack of plastic on plastic sounded as her chair hit his, and metal chinked as her Sig shifted in its holster. She rested her head on his shoulder, as the smell of lavender wafted up to his nose.

**( A/N The gang did have showers, hence the reason Scene smelled so good. However, to save water usage, They only took showers weekly. Women first of course.)**

Likewise, the scent of gunsmoke, and grime lingered on SloMo, and Scene got a noseful of it. She liked it though. To her, it wasn't the smell of dirt and muck, it was the smell of him, Slomo.

He finally acknowledged her as he squeezed her hand lovingly. Placing a hand on his stubbly chin, she brought his eyes to hers. He couldn't help but lose his sense when he met her gaze. No eyeliner. She wasn't wearing eyeliner. It was okay with him, he liked it when she didn't. As he looked into her beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes, he heard her say,

"I love you..." and she kissed him.

* * *

Her soft lips met his tough chapped ones, and his world went silent. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, kissing Scene, the girl he had known for three weeks before the world fell to pieces. The girl he had fought beside, killed beside for an entire year... the girl he loved.

His perfect moment was shattered as a shriek split the air.

"AHA! I knew I was right to ship you two!"


End file.
